Spending Time with My Big Brother
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: China has been given many excuses from his siblings, now he is all alone for Christmas and doesn't know what to do. But when he comes across someone he thought he hated, he might realize he still cares for this person deeply. But who is it? Rated T for China, please enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**Since this it X-mas and all, what would happen if China and Japan actually spend the holidays together and not argue like they always do...like nearly all the time. And disagreeing, and fighting, and hating each other, and all that other random stuff I can't put in because I'm at school and right now writing this secretly while doing homework in the middle of the morning! **

**SO, with your love and support, I present to you...**

_Spending Time with My "Big Brother"_

CHINA wanted nothing but to spend some time with his family for the holidays, however fate was ever so cruel when all his friends made up many excuses at him since their countries are in desperate need of them. You could understand how lonely China feels when everyone he knew left him all alone in the house, and what is worse is that he doesn't know what to do for the holidays.

So, slumping on the wooden floor as the outside is being contoured by pure white snow, he decides to give out his best in hibernating... China with his brown hair let down immediately gets up on his feet, furious because he knew he shouldn't be lazing around on the floor doing absolutely nothing in his life.

He was too young for that, for a four thousand-year old man, that is.

"I had enough with all those children making excuses on me, aru!" China belts out in fury as he marches out the room and heads upstairs. "If they get to go out and do worthless things, then I should be doing so too, aru!" China gets into his room, goes to his closet and finds a Chinese style jacket with golden trimmings and red velvet color and puts it on.

"When I get out this house, I will find someone to force into going with me and I will show those idiots, aru!" China starts marching down the steps of the staircase; he goes over to the front door and opens it with a large grin on his face.

But after running down the sidewalk filled with snow and looking around to see no one at the streets, no one driving down the roads and the snow glistening down the sky like diamonds...

"IS ANYONE OUT HERE, ARU?" China shouts, not accepting he is alone in this street. "I will not tolerate spending this day alone, aru." He looks at the floor, gloomy, and then turned his attention to the sky where a dark hue of blue pictures a full moon up above the sky.

"Chang'e, if you can hear me, can you please send someone over here, aru?" China asks with teary amber eyes looking up high.

"Who are you talking to?" someone said from behind which China jerks almost in shock.

China looks horrified, seeing the Japanese man with short jet black hair and glaring in disgust brown eyes as if he is a pest.

"YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY DID GREAT CHANG'E PICK YOU, ARU?" China screamed and stomps his feet like a child, very childish if you thought about how annoying he can be at times like this when he wanted someone to join with him.

"Who are you _talking to, _China-kun?" the Japanese man asked again.

"Great Chang'e chose you for an odd reason, aru," China said, slouching his back and he touches it, feeling a slight pain from his back. "If I have had known better, I would have stayed home and do something else, aru…"

Japan and China stared at each other; China doesn't know what to do with the situation of Chang'e picking Japan, of all people, to spend this lonely holiday with. China could see that Japan is holding a small purse in his left hand; he looks like he is going to be shopping for something since the purse is very huge.

"Why is your purse big?" he asked, pointing it with index finger confusingly.

"I am doing holiday shopping," Japan answered. "I heard that there will be a new Hello Kitty toy out on sale this year and I intend to buy it before they have run out."

China's amber eyes suddenly spark wildly. "A new Hello Kitty is out on sale? I must go and buy one right now, aru!"

Japan starts to walk away, his wooden shoes making clicking noises as he took each step until he was stopped by China grabbing on his arm and is suddenly pulled closer.

"Please let me stay with you…" China said. "I am not begging or anything, but I wish to get the new Hello Kitty with you, aru!"

Japan stared dully at China. "No."

"_Please?" _China asked again, smiling at widely and showing his bare naked teeth.

"No."

"Pretty please with sweet Chinese dumplings, aru?"

"_No." _

China stares up at Japan, his eyes start to become watery with a sadden face that he knew should convince Japan to let him tag along just this once. But Japan instead pulled his arm up and starts to walk away, China feels as if he was all alone in the world and he sulks pitifully with his head almost lowered.

"Are you coming?" he heard Japan ask and China's head immediately rose up in confusion and pure hope.

China grins, he knew that pouty look would get to him and they both walked side-by-side together in the growing snow that falls majestically down from heaven.

XxXxXxX

"That was a great shopping experience, aru," China said, carrying as many Hello Kitty bags he could carry.

"Hai, you are right about that," Japan agrees and smiles a tiny smile to him. "You…were very scary, actually. When that girl was about to take that Hello Kitty bathing suit addition, you ran pass her and bought it right there!"

"Yes, and I have no regrets, aru!" China gave a smirking look of triumph.

Japan turned his head forward. "Except when you had to give it to her since she cried so much?"

China blush slightly red under the many pink-colored bags, he didn't like that he had to give it to the child, but it is Christmas and he didn't want to get a bad omen during the Chinese New Year soon coming up.

As China and Japan walk down the narrow neighborhood with their bags of many bought items, (like Hatsune Miku CDs, the Shingeki no Kyojin game and some of the latest Hello Kitty dolls) they planned on getting home after a night of shopping insanely.

China's house isn't too far away and he secretly wished that his house was further away; he doesn't want this special moment with Japan go down the drain and that they must become enemies again.

"China-kun," Japan said and looks over to him. "Let us celebrate this day together, just like friends."

"I rather prefer you refering to me as 'big brother,' that would make me the happiest man alive, aru." China replied, looking away with shyness in himself.

"How about onii-chan?" Japan asked.

"What does that mean, aru?"

"Onii-chan means big brother," Japan said. "So, for now, I will call you big brother in that form!"

"But…it is in Japanese, aru…"

Japan puffed his left cheek. "You do not want to be called that?"

China blushed. "I-I guess…you can call me that, aru…desu."

"Eh, did you say something?"

"NO! L-let us go home, shall we, aru?" China asks, kicking his legs forward and heading forward before Japan.

Japan quickly followed China, and they both walked with embarrassed smiles upon their faces on this Christmas night.

_The End_

* * *

**And so, these two hating nations found a way to spend a happy Christmas, showing everyone that even the ones who hate each other would put aside their differences and live a loving, peaceful life. Yes, we should follow their example and-**

**China: WHY WON'T YOU CALL ME BROTHER ANYMORE?!**

**Japan: It's not Christmas anymore, so there. *walks away from crying China***

**Well, please enjoy this story and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
